Red Robin Part 4
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: Part four of the Round Robin Challenge.


She could kill me

_No one's ever told her she's beautiful? How good she looks? I'll make sure she knows by the end of our 'date'. I'll make sure of it._

CC watched as he seemed to be deep in thought. "Niles." She waited as she continued to wash down the car. "Niles!"

"What?" He quickly whipped his head around to look at the blond before him.

"Can you look inside the car to see if there's things we need to take out like rugs or even trash before we clean the inside?"

Niles softly nodded before he went around to the side and opened the door, pulling out the floor rugs.

CC watched him carefully as he still had that dazed look on his face. She walked around to where Niles leaned over in the car and stood closely behind him as her breath flowed against his neck.

Niles couldn't help the shiver that ran over his body as he felt not only her breath against her neck, but her chest against his bare back. "Miss Babcock, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if there's anything you're missing," she answered as she looked around the inside of the car before she stepped back, allowing Niles to exhale the breath he was keeping in since she crept behind him.

"Well I think we've got everything out." He placed the last rugs on the ground before he turned around to find himself face to face with CC, his eyes locking with hers instantly.

"Do you want _me_ to clean the rugs?" She asked before swallowing a lump in her throat as his lips were just an inch from hers.

"Well, do you **want** to do me-? It! It." His eyes were as wide as they could be. "Do you want to do **it,**" he repeated. He turned his head before sighing heavily at the ridiculous remark he had just made.

CC couldn't help but smirk at his mistake. "Sure. But let's clean the inside first," she winked at him before she turned off the hose and left Niles standing in shock before he finally collected himself and grabbed one of the spot remover sprays and started to work on the rugs that he had just taken out of the car.

Niles couldn't help but look over at CC as she had her back to him, working on a rug herself, her body bent over as her firm ass was in the air.

_My God, she could kill me right now._

He quickly shook his head before he looked back at the spot on the rug he was trying so desperately to remove.

After the odd couple finished the car, CC was wiping her wet hands off the towel as Niles placed the rugs back into the car. When he shut the door he walked to CC and handed her the check.

"There you are, Miss Babcock. One thousand dollars."

CC grinned seeing the check before reaching for it. "Why, thank you, Benson."

"You know, Miss Babcock, I think I deserve something for this nice offer.

"What more do you want? You get a dinner with me and a clean car."

"A car with a backseat," he added with a raised brow before a playful wink followed soon after.

CC playfully glared at him before she rolled her eyes. "Be at my place at seven. And remember: No McDonald's." Niles put his finger up about to speak when she stopped him. "And no Taco Bell, either."

Niles smirked and as he watched her walk away, fanning herself with her check, he couldn't help but stare at her curvy body. "Yep. She could surely kill me right now." He made a fake stab to the heart before he looked back at the spotless Range Rover.

That night CC tried her utmost best to look as amazing as she could for her dinner with Niles. When she found herself looking in her mirror more times in the last hour than she did in a week, she sighed deeply. "What the hell is the matter with me? Why am I so concerned with the way I look? And for Niles of all people."

She turned around and checked the back of her elegant, brown, halter dress to see the long back she displayed. When she turned back to face the mirror, she smiled seeing her chest pushed up enough to give herself the perfect cleavage.

"God, I hope she likes where I take her." Niles kept pacing around his bedroom as he waited for the clock to hit 6:45; The time he always left to fetch Miss Babcock when he would pick her up at seven.

_Knock knock_

Niles nearly jumped as he heard the knock at the door. As he slowly opened it, he was relieved to see it was Fran.

"Can I help you?" He asked in his best butler voice.

Fran pushed the door open before she walked into the room and sat on his bed. "So are you nervous?" She asked with a bright smile.

"For what? I'm just taking Miss Babcock out. It was how I got her to wash the car after all."

"You really think that dinner and the check were the only two reasons she agreed to wash your car?"

Niles thought a moment and then shook his head. "Yes, Fran. I do."

Fran sighed heavily before she stood up from the bed. "All right, Fine. Don't listen to me. " She walked to the door and turned the knob before turning to look at her friend. "Have fun tonight with Miss Babcock, Niles." She winked at him playfully before she left the room, leaving Niles to ponder at her question before he looked at the clock and sighed softly, heading toward the door.

"Here we go."


End file.
